Aux Sables Rouges
by IaMAloneForever
Summary: Deidara est malade, il le sait, et veut guérir. Ses amis veulent l'aider, mais ne savent pas comment s'y prendre. Et demandent involontairement une aide totalement inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : Deidara est malade, et il le sait. Il sait aussi que ses amis s'inquiète et pour ne pas les affoler, cède à tous leurs désirs. Deidara veut guérir. Ses amis le savent, et veulent l'aider, sans savoir s'y prendre. Et finissent par demander une aide inattendue.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction n'est possible que par l'autorisation de ce site, je ne dispose de rien, tous les droits reviennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note : Bonsoir à toutes et à tous pour ce nouveau numéro de mes folies. Ceci est un petit OS en deux, grand maximum trois parties. Je tiens déjà à prévenir tout à chacun en prévision des OOC qui vont certainement apparaître en espérant qu'ils ne seront pas très dérageant, ainsi que les petites incohérences. **  
**Ensuite, j'ajoute qu'à la base, le sujet principal ne devait pas du tout être abordé. Je voulais quelque chose de simple, de mignon et de sucré (je lis trop de shojo et de fics « sucrées » ces temps-ci, ajouté à cela une certaine discussion avec Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon, et tout était réuni… !). Et finalement, ça a basculé. C'est un sujet assez rare et j'ai essayé de me renseigner comme je le pouvais, mais bon. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**« Oh non, Hidan**, soupira Deidara en soupirant, les yeux fermés. **La dernière fois que j'y suis allé j'ai eu l'estomac complètement retourné.**

Il étouffa un rot sonore tandis que son ami le couvait d'un regard suppliant. Kakuzu le couvrit :

**- Sinon, on peut aller à une autre.**

- **Quoi,** s'indigna Hidan en s'attaquant à celui qui voulait pourtant prendre sa défense. **Tu veux quitter Hinata !? Tu veux changer de pâtisserie ?!**

C'était leur rituel. Une fois par semaine, s'en aller à la pâtisserie du coin, qui exigeait un petit détour, pour se prendre une gourmandise. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'en aller "Chez Hinata", ce qui les ralentissaient souvent, le petit commerce se trouvant assez loin de la gare, qu'ils rejoignaient pour rentrer chez eux après le lycée chaque soir. Kakuzu, assis à côté d'Hidan, tout en enfournant un grain de raisin, hocha posément la tête. Ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche, outré par un tel blasphème. Deidara s'amusa de son expression et un sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage.  
Au moins, ils avaient arrêté de parler de sexe. Le flavescent n'en pouvait plus. A chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, il baissait la tête, prenait de la distance, saisi à la gorge par le dégoût provoqué par sa maladie.

- **Kaku a raison,** intervint Yahiko en levant un index savant, volant au secours de Kakuzu. **J'ai goûté leurs religieuses, elles sont à se damner.**

- **Vous en voulez à mon estomac ou quoi,** grogna Deidara.

Yahiko, assis à sa gauche, le regarda sans répondre, et Deidara ferma les yeux, ignorant cet éclat mécontent qu'il avait lu au fond des prunelles orangées de son camarade de classe. Itachi, à la droite du blond, intervint à son tour.

**- Il a raison, on n'est pas toujours obligé de s'empiffrer.**

Hidan, protestataire par excellence, assis juste en face de Yahiko, grossit de nouveau les yeux.

**- Quoi ? Tu veux mettre fin au rituel ?!**

-** Je veux juste qu'il ait l'impression que son avis compte,** corrigea Itachi.

Ils furent secoué d'éclats de rire tandis que Deidara tentais un sourire gêné tandis que son ami d'enfance lui tapait l'épaule. Il aurait voulu rire franchement avec eux, mais une partie intime de lui se sentit rabaissé par la réplique du brun, aussi préféra-t-il ravaler sa salive tandis que le calme retombait à leur table. Hidan, dont le regard de ses affreuses lentilles roses volait sur le visage de tous ses amis, attendit quelques secondes avant de dire à toute vitesse :

**- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit, ma copine m'as quitté ! elle disait qu'elle en avait marre que je ne m'occupe pas d'elle et que je ne m'intéresse qu'à mes jeux ! Je la comprend pas cette bourgeoise, avant c'était cool que je ne me « prenne pas la tête avec les études », et maintenant je ne suis pas sérieux ! Merci quoi !**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux teints en argenté fut la cible de cinq regards complètement incrédules. Tous ne surent s'ils devaient répondre ou ignorer l'état de fait. Yahiko décida pour les autres et prit la bonne décision :

**- Revenons-en à la pâtisserie, éluda-t-il l'air de rien. Ça s'appelle « Aux Sables Rouges », elle vient d'ouvrir, et c'est juste sur le chemin de la gare ! Comme ça, on fait d'une pierre deux coups, et on a plus besoin de faire le grand tour.**

**- Et il y a une réduction sur les pâtisseries tous les mercredis,** compléta Kakuzu.

Lui, tant qu'il payait moins cher, il était satisfait, quoi qu'il arrive. Ses amis pouffèrent et secouèrent la tête.

- **Donc,** réfléchit lentement Kisame en se tapant le bout des doigts, **on repousse le rituel à aujourd'hui ?**

Yahiko et Itachi acquiescèrent, Hidan fut immédiatement partant, Kakuzu et Kisame décidèrent de suivre le mouvement, tandis que Deidara se montrait réticent. Voyant que le blond restait emmuré dans son silence, Yahiko continua sur sa lancée :

**- Si vous n'avez pas de quoi payer aujourd'hui, j'offre.**

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le portefeuille de Kakuzu retourne subitement chez lui alors que quelques minutes auparavant il en sortait son badge de cantine. Deidara, de son côté, n'était pas réellement convaincu. Il posa sa main sur son ventre. Il savait qu'il aimait le sucre, il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à la tentation. Et il savait aussi ce qui se passerait après.

**- Vous n'êtes pas plutôt pour une petite salade,** risqua-t-il avec une grimace qu'un connaisseur pouvait affilier à la famille des sourires. **J'ai pris un peu de poids et…**

- **Deidara,** intervint Itachi en lui tapant l'épaule, **un membre de ma famille y travaille.**

Le blond leva un sourcil qui voulait clairement dire « et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait », ce qui poussa Itachi à hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas d'autres arguments.

- **On sait que t'es gay mais t'y vas tout de même un peu fort,** bougonna Hidan.

Yahiko et Itachi, comme deux tours aux côtés d'une reine fragile, grossirent les yeux, poussant le fou à regretter quelque peu ses paroles. Le regard de Deidara qui baissait de nouveau la tête, les yeux rivés sur son assiette qu'il n'avait même pas touchée, conforta Hidan dans l'idée qu'il avait « merdé ». Yahiko posa le bout de son index sur la joue cave du flavescent.

- **Et je t'interdis de te faire vomir,** articula-t-il assez bas pour n'être entendu que de Deidara.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir désenchanté et secoua la tête, avant de se plier au jeu.

**- Bon, si tu me payes, je te suis jusqu'en enfer.**

Cette déclaration arracha un sourire à tous ceux qui se trouvait à cette même table, autour de lui. Ces cinq excentriques qui avaient redoublé au moins une fois, voire deux, comme lui ou Itachi, et jusqu'à trois fois comme Kisame qui stagnait lamentablement en Terminale alors qu'il avait vingt ans maintenant. Et le pire, c'était qu'ils ne se foulaient toujours pas. Après tout, rater le bac, ce n'était pas si terrible. On les connaissait tous au lycée, on coulait vers eux des regards étranges, entre leurs teintures,leur vernis à ongle, leurs lentilles de contact et parfois leurs cheveux teints d'étranges couleurs, on n'aimait pas trop se mêler à eux.

- _**Yata**_, s'exclama Hidan en levant les bras au ciel, **vivement ce soir !**

La viande et les légumes dégoulinant de sauce le regardaient d'un air suppliant. Deidara les ignora. Il avait déjà mangé son pamplemousse et ses deux mandarines.  
Autour de lui ses amis riait. Et il pensait qu'il était content d'être parmi eux. Il était content que ces excentriques redoublants soient toujours ses amis malgré ce qu'il traversait. Et il se sentait même touché lorsque ceux-ci essayaient de l'aider, quand bien même leur méthode était à revoir, notamment en l'emmenant à la pâtisserie. Si c'était aussi facile…

- **Mon pauvre estomac,** soupira le blond en noyant son visage entre ses mains et ses cheveux.

- **Tu verras,** lui dit Yahiko en levant son pouce, **ça va te booster pour l'athlétisme.**

La sonnerie retentit. Ils se levèrent pour aller débarrasser leur plateau et filer en cours avant de signer leur dixième exclusion commune depuis le début de l'année.

* * *

Deidara était nerveux. Anxieux. Comme d'habitude. Loin derrière ses cinq amis qui avaient fait une entrée en force dans la pâtisserie, il se triturait l'index et regardait le sol. Ses bras diaphanes étaient marqués par la chair de poule et il tremblait légèrement. Hidan, au lieu de ne prendre qu'une pâtisserie à « 1 euro le mercredi », en avait pris sept. On ne changeait pas la gourmandise. L'avarice incarnée qu'était Kakuzu, tout en mangeant son éclair au chocolat, lui tira les oreilles en lui sommant qu'on ne jetait pas ainsi l'argent par les fenêtres. Le colérique Kisame avait choisi un gâteau au chocolat, le paresseux Yahiko avait préféré une tarte aux fraises tout en téléphonant à la luxurieuse Konan qui l'attendait chez elle avec une pâtisserie d'un autre genre. L'orgueilleux Itachi, tout en hésitant, se tourna vers Deidara, Deidara, pétri d'envie, qui pourtant, n'avait envie de rien.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?**

Les yeux bleus maquillés de noir se perdirent sur les sucreries et pâtisserie en tout genre. il courut sur les éclairs, sauta sur les tartelettes, vola par-dessus les gâteaux, se noya dans les viennoiseries, avant de fermer les yeux, craignant d'être totalement submergé.

**- Ça m'a vraiment l'air très bon…**

Finalement Itachi, qui n'avait plus si faim que ça, ne pris qu'un éclair aux spéculos. Yahiko, après avoir raccroché avec sa petite amie, tapa dans ses mains, insistant auprès du blond. Il avait dit qu'il inviterais, il le fera. Deidara serra les dents et secoua vivement la tête.

**- Finalement je ne veux rien, merci !**

Yahiko resta silencieux. Itachi de même. Les autres étaient dehors, devant la grande enseigne blanche, dorée et carmine des "Sables Rouges". Hidan, Kakuzu et Kisame, comme dans un film burlesque, se poursuivait, rendus silencieux par les vitres de la pâtisserie qui les isolait de ce petit monde sucré et silencieux. Deidara sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Alors que Hidan hurlait au meurtre au dehors, ses cris toujours étouffés par porte et vitre, Itachi regarda attentivement son meilleur ami. Il déplorait son état. Deidara avait perdu plus de dix kilos. Il était d'une pâleur monstrueuse qu'il tentait de cacher sous quelque fond de teint, crayon noir et cheveux longs, ses yeux bleus avaient pâlis et perdu de leur éclat, ses mains étaient diaphanes, à pleurer, et le peu qu'il voyait de son torse le forçait à ne pas imaginer le reste de son corps. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait un peu plus, ses yeux le brulait. Il se tourna vers son cousin, Madara, tout habillé de blanc et décoré d'un tablier, qui semblait attendre que l'on lui commande quelque chose. Itachi haussa les épaules et son cousin eut l'air gêné. La porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Deidara.

**- Mady, goûte moi ça,** ordonna une voix lisse. **Je viens de la terminer.**

Ledit Mady grimaça en voyant la pâtisserie que lui tendais son collègue. Il fixa d'abord la chose qui semblait vaguement être… en fait, il ne sut le déterminer. Peut-être un scorpion, mais c'était à revoir. Puis il regarda la chevelure rouge flamboyante de son collègue, son visage juvénile, sa peau d'un ivoire brillant, ses traits raffinés et élégants, allant de ses yeux marrons plissés et sublimés de longs cils noirs, son nez parfaitement droit et ses lèvres humides et incurvés, ainsi que son menton pointu qui semblait être la touche finale de cette œuvre d'art vivante.

**- Dépêche-toi,** insista Sasori en fronçant ses parfaits sourcils framboise.

Mais ce visage était le masque de l'orgueil et de l'impatience infantile, reflet de ce visage figé dans les traits de l'adolescence alors que Sasori avait trente ans passé.  
Les trois lycéens assistaient à la scène d'une façon assez dubitative, avec, en toile de fond, les trois idiots qui continuaient de jouer tandis qu'Hidan déplorait la mort d'une tarte au citron. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sasori sembla comprendre qu'il était la cible de tous les regards. Il regarda les trois visages étranges et incrédules, passa des orbes rouges ( !), aux oranges ( !), avant de faire une pause sur les bleues. Dont le possesseur le regardait avec de grands yeux. Madara fit un signe de la main à Itachi et profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour filer dans l'arrière-boutique avant d'être obligé de gouter à la nouvelle expérience de son collègue. A croire qu'il faisait tout le travail ici, et que les deux autres ne faisaient qu'expérimenter. Parce que oui, il y en avait un autre, mais bon, au vue de son utilité…  
Quoiqu'il en était, Sasori leva les sourcils en voyant l'adolescent blond. Une telle détresse émanait de lui qu'il en demeura coi quelques instants. Le téléphone de Yahiko vibra.

-** Bon, Deidara, on y va,** soupira ce dernier sous le ton de la déception.

- **Attendez**, intervint le pâtissier aux cheveux rouges.

Les lycéens l'interrogèrent du regard. L'homme eut l'air assez agacé.

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de garder ça dans ma main toute la journée. Vous,** ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Deidara,** vous n'avez rien payé, goûtez-moi ça.**

Il tendit le scorpion difforme au blond qui eut un geste de recul. Celui-ci, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne se sentit pas de refuser. Il accueillit la chose dans ses mains fragiles. Vu la tête que ça avait, c'était forcément infect, alors, il n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser. Dehors, Hidan, Kakuzu et Kisame semblaient s'être calme. Sous les yeux étonnés d'Itachi et Yahiko, Deidara se décida à croquer ce qui lui semblait être la pince du scorpion, le visage tordu par une grimace d'anticipation.  
C'était bon.  
Un somptueux glaçage à la fraise légèrement acidulé, ni trop fin, ni trop épais, avec en dessous, une saveur sucrée que Deidara ne parvint à identifier, quand bien même que l'on sentait aisément le beurre, le tout entrecoupé de quelques amandes, avec, en son cœur, un chocolat. Tout en mâchant consciencieusement, le visage transformé par la surprise, il posa sa main sur sa bouche.

C'est bon.

Un sourire sadique étira le visage de Sasori qui voulut se vanter à voix haute de son exploit, mais qui se rendit compte que Madara avait filé à l'anglaise depuis longtemps. Honteux et confus, il jura mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

* * *

Il ne voulait pas être aussi maigre. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu, il n'avait jamais demandé ça. Deidara voulait juste un corps parfait, un corps proportionné et justement sculpté. Au début, après s'être mis à l'athlétisme, il avait mis en place un régime très strict qui, le vice poussé de plus en plus loin, s'était changé en un contrôle total sur son alimentation. Eviter la graisse superflue. Tout ce qui pourrait le faire enfler malencontreusement.  
La brosse à dent tomba au sol en même temps que l'estomac fut secoué d'un ultime spasme. Le gâteau à moitié digéré mêlé de bile atterrit dans la cuvette, noyé dans les larmes de Deidara dont le haut du corps était encore secoué de spasme.

* * *

-_** No solo que, Deidara ?**_

_**- No solo son guapos sino que tienen mas fuercas.**_

_**- Claro !**_

Pour le coup, la prof d'espagnol avait l'air assez surprise. Et il y avait de quoi. Tous les élèves avaient le regard rivé vers le l'élève au fond de la classe, caché derrière Itachi et Hidan. Deidara, fier de lui, tout en lâchant un « yes ! », serra le poing en ramenant son coude vers lui tandis que l'enseignante écrivait la phrase au tableau.

- **Félicitations, Deidara,** ricana Itachi.

- **Une phrase en un trimestre !** Ajouta Hidan, hilare, en levant son pouce.

- **Vos gueules**, répliqua le blond en attrapant la queue de cheval d'Itachi pour lui secouer la tête sous les rires de plus en plus fort d'Hidan.

La sonnerie finit par retentir. Sans que la professeure ne le demande à qui que soit, tous les élèves, qui avaient déjà rangés leurs affaires, se levèrent et sortirent presque en courant de la salle de torture numéro 527. Itachi sortit de son sac en bandoulière un paquet de spéculos qu'il fit passer sous le nez de Deidara et Hidan.

**- Vous n'aurez rien !**

Et il sortit en courant. Tandis qu'Hidan, indigné, se levait pour le poursuivre, et éventuellement attraper Kakuzu, Yahiko et Kisame qui souffraient en allemand, Deidara sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. C'était un message de sa mère.

_« Je n'ai plus de pain, prend moi deux baguettes à la boulangerie »._

Deidara baissa la tête et posa sa main sur son visage, poussant un profond soupir de dépit tandis que son expression terrorisée disparaissait sous sa chevelure dorée.  
Oh non.

* * *

Aux Sables Rouges, Sasori jouait distraitement avec une pièce de monnaie, entre les étagères vides des baguettes et des pains de campagne. Autour de lui, alors qu'ils fermaient le commerce, ses deux collègues pinaillaient activement, à propos de ce sujet qui le taraudait en silence.

- **L'anorexie,** répéta Madara, incrédule, en débarrassant les vitrines. **C'est une maladie de fille.**

Alors que l'auburn se contentait d'un vague soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, Orochimaru, troisième de la troupe, tout en balayant le sol, corrigea immédiatement :

- **Une anorexique sur dix est un homme. C'est à cause de ce genre de remarque que les gens comme lui n'avancent pas. Comme si les garçons étaient soumis à moins de facteurs médiatiques que les filles !**

Et tout en continuant de râler, il renforça son coup de balai tandis que Madara, indifférent, s'en allait dans l'arrière-boutique pour ranger les surplus qu'il ramènerait chez lui, et pour prendre des lingettes afin de lustrer et désinfecter les vitrines. Dans la boutique fermée, derrière le rideau de fer, alors qu'Orochimaru balayait, Sasori n'avait de cesse de réfléchir. Il était complètement retourné. Il avait vu ce garçon blond, venu la veille, entrer dans la boulangerie. Il avait vu ses mains squelettiques, ses bras diaphanes, le visage cave, les jambes exsangues. Il ferma les yeux pour s'ôter cette vision de la tête.

- **Il n'a que dix-neuf ans,** soupira-t-il. **Il se battra toute sa vie contre ça.**

Madara, paquets de lingettes en main, entra de nouveau dans la boutique. Tout en tirant un des papier humides du paquet bleu, il demanda à Orochimaru :

**- Tu penses que c'est dû à quoi ?**

En sa qualité d'ancien médecin, celui que Madara et Sasori surnommaient affectueusement « le serpent » devait certainement avoir une piste de réponse. Celui-ci s'arrêta quelques instants, passa une de ses mèches noires derrière son oreille crayeuse, avant de reprendre la tâche en disant d'un ton didactique :

**- Ça a certainement un rapport avec la relation qu'il entretien avec ses parents. Sa relation avec sa mère est peut-être très, voire trop intense. Quant à son père…**

Il en resta là.

* * *

Je veux descendre. Je veux descendre, je veux descendre, répéta Deidara en boucle dans son esprit, yeux fermés, dents serrées. Mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il lâchait, il tomberait et se casserais forcément quelque chose. Le jeune homme tremblait de tout son corps.

- **Deidara, tu veux descendre,** s'enquit la voix d'Hidan, quelques mètres sous lui.

- **Non !** Hurla une voix qui semblait provenir du plus profond des entrailles du flavescent. **Je peux encore y arriver !**

Pourtant tout son corps criait le contraire. Il était terrorisé, ses mains frêles accrochées aux prises, le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Le harnais et le baudrier autour de ses reins, fermement accroché, ne parvenaient pas à le rassurer pour autant, ni même les voix d'Hidan et de Yahiko qui tentaient de le calmer.

- **Deidara**, intervint la voix posée de Kurenai, professeure de sport, **_daijobu_. Lâche, et repose-toi.**

- **Non** **!** Protesta le blond.

Il cligna des yeux, et les larmes tombèrent. Le blond se mit à haleter. Il tendit une main fébrile et tremblante vers le haut. _Tasukete_... _Tasukete_... Il hurla de plus belle, replié sur lui-même, suspendu dans le vide, au bord de l'évanouissement, et éclata en sanglot. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle le brulait à chaque inspiration. Les dents serrées, il tenta de se ressaisir, et expira fortement et longuement, comme pour se remettre d'une course trop intense. Allez Deidara…pensa-t-il. _Ikuso_. Ce ne sont que des escaliers après.

**- C'est tout bon Deidara,** continua Hidan au sol, qui suivait sa progression.

L'argenté, qui l'assurait, au sol, le regardait avec admiration. Deidara, lorsqu'il le voulait, pouvait pousser réellement haut sa détermination et sa force.  
Alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à guérir…  
Le blonde tendit encore une main tremblante et fragile, et passa la corde dans le mousqueton.

**- C'est bon les gars ! Faites-moi descendre !**

* * *

Ils applaudirent tous Itachi qui tirait Deidara par le col. Le blond récalcitrant fut donc réceptionné par ses amis, tout sourires, et vraisemblablement décidés à ne pas cesser d'applaudir l'Uchiha qui avait réussi l'impossible, et fut contraint d'aller en espagnol. Il s'installa comme à son habitude, au fond, à gauche, derrière Itachi et Hidan, eux-mêmes derrière deux autres élèves qui s'étaient placés céans à cause du pan de mur qui leur offrait un semblait d'intimité. A peine assis, Deidara n'avait qu'une seule envie : sortir. Le plus vite possible. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure pourtant il fut extirpé de son sommeil paradoxal par la professeure qui lui sommait dans cette langue inconnue de prendre des notes.

- **Qu'est-ce que qu'on doit écrire ?** Souffla-t-il à Itachi.

**- Que _puestas_ c'est le participe passé de _poder_,** répondit son ami sur le même ton.

Le blond intégra l'information, les yeux plissés, blasé.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre,** morigéna-t-il, agacé, ce qui fit rire Hidan.

**- T'as encore envie de redoubler ?**

Le blond intégra de nouveau l'information, les yeux grands ouverts, revigoré.

**- …Qu'est-ce qu'on doit écrire ?**

Puis, après avoir tenté désespérément de voir le tableau, puis sommé Hidan de pousser sa « grosse tête », il voulut se remettre à dormir.

-** J'ai faim, les mecs,** bougonna par ailleurs le décoloré aux yeux roses en soupirant et rejetant la tête en arrière.

**- J'espère que tu plaisantes,** soupira Deidara.

Il n'avait mangé que sa pomme au repas de midi, et pour lui, c'était amplemant suffisant. Il se voyait totalement incapable d'avaler autre chose. D'ailleurs, Hidan avait mangé les frites dont il ne voulait pas, ainsi que son yahourt, alors que lui fallait-il de plus ?!

**- Le rituel !** Firent Itachi et Hidan en cœur. **Le rituel !**

* * *

Sasori rendit la monnaie à la bonne femme enceinte qui venait de lui acheter deux baguettes. Il soupira et voulu se laisser tomber sur la caisse enregistreuse, complètement éreinté, vidé, et tous les autres synonymes d'exténué, fatigué, épuisé, quand la porte automatique s'ouvrit de nouveau. Sur les six mêmes clients que le mercredi précédent. L'Akasuna regarda sa montre. C'était donc un rendez-vous hebdomadaire ?  
En fin de file, entra Deidara, toujours hésitant et angoissé. Il regardait chaque viennoiserie comme si elle représentait une petite porte des enfers. Si tentante, et si facile à franchir. Tout en se redressant comme un I pour servir les nouveaux clients des Sables Rouges, Sasori pris une décision. Il devait lui venir en aide. Deidara ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul.


	2. Chapter 2 - Part 1

**Résumé : Deidara est malade, et il le sait. Il sait aussi que ses amis s'inquiète et pour ne pas les affoler, cède à tous leurs désirs. Deidara veut guérir. Ses amis le savent, et veulent l'aider, sans savoir s'y prendre. Et finissent par demander une aide inattendue.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction n'est possible que par l'autorisation de ce site, je ne dispose de rien, tous les droits reviennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note : Et finalement, ce sera plus de trois parties… Marketing ? Non, juste manque de temps. Rythme de parution rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Comparé à ce qui est fait ces derniers temps en tout cas ! Eh bien, ceci pour la simple et bonne raison que la fic est totalement finie en manuscrit ! Dès lors que j'ai un nouvel après-midi pour moi je vous sers la suite (c'est beaucoup plus long que ce que je croyais).**

* * *

Sasori avait les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur. Ses doigts s'activaient sur l'écran d'ordinateur et la souris pour lui fournir les informations dont il avait besoin. « Guérir de l'anorexie », « vaincre sa maladie », autant de mots clés, de panneaux qui lui indiquaient divers chemins qu'il empruntait tous pour assembler un maximum de pièce du puzzle. Il engloutit une gorgée de café.  
Tout avait l'ai si facile. Epuisé et à cran, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis croisa les bras, et y logea sa tête.  
Le réveil sonna à peine une heure après.

* * *

Au petit matin, Orochimaru s'amusa fortement de la mauvaise humeur ponctuelle de Sasori. Les sourcils froncés, la mine reforgée, hagard, il bougonnait constamment et se montrait désagréable avec les clients qui ressortaient de la pâtisserie tout bonnement scandalisés. Celui que cela amusait beaucoup moins, en revanche, c'était Madara, qui prit rapidement la relève, n'ayant aucune envie que son chiffre d'affaire ne chute juste parce que la nuit de l'Akasuna avait été fictive.

On était mercredi. Aussi, le soir venu, aucun des trois pâtissiers ne s'étonna de voir entrer six adolescents hauts en couleur et bruyant comme des animaux. Madara trouvait qu'ils formaient tous une palette de couleur assez intéressante. Deidara le jaune, Itachi le noir, Kakuzu le vert, Yahiko l'orange et Kisame le bleu, guidés par Hidan le gris, digne représentant des mages de la Terre du Milieu qui commanda à lui tout seul cinq pâtisserie.  
Blague à part, Kakuzu pleura chaudement son billet de 5 euros et la tarte aux fraises que lui offrit Hidan fut loin de le consoler. Itachi sembla hésiter mais finit par choisir un éclair au spéculos, encore. Il adorait les spéculos. Yahiko avait l'embarras du choix, pour un misérable euro qui trainait au fond de sa poche avec son titre de transport et sa carte de cantine.  
Orochimaru se pencha sur la vitrine et, pédophile à n'en pas douter, lui demanda de l'aide. Yahiko grossit les yeux alors que le pâtissier cadavérique le sondait de ses orbes si clairs qu'ils semblaient jaunes. En voyant la mine déconfite et décontenancée des adolescents qui ne savaient plus où se mettre, Sasori étouffa un rire moquer.  
Il plaça son poing fermé devant sa bouche et laissa transparaitre sur son visage de poupée un simple sourire manifeste de tout son amusement. Seul Deidara le vit sourire ainsi. Il resta quelques instants coi face à ce sourire faussement candide qui sembler illuminer son visage, et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il cligna des yeux, et se rendant compte qu'il était observé, Sasori retrouva sa contenance et demanda au blond s'il voulait quelque chose. Comme une écolière au taquet qui dévorait son sempaï du regard, le blond sembla désarçonné, et s'agita soudainement, se rétractant sur une chouquette isolée que Kisame lui paya en même qu'il s'achetait un cochon en sucre. Yahiko quant à lui, l'estomac à l'envers, avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur un éclair au chocolat.  
Madara, satisfait, fit rapidement les comptes tandis que les lycées redoublants sortaient gaiement.

Même Deidara arborait un sourire énigmatique. Ses joues étaient quant à elles légèrement roses. Itachi, éclair en bouche, le remarqua bien vite, ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles entiers qu'il n'avait pas vu la moindre couleur se poser sur la peau laiteuse du flavescent. Haussant un noir sourcil, il coula son ami d'un regard curieux.

**- Deidara, ça va,** s'enquit-il. **Tu glousses ou je rêve ?**

Le blond gloussa de nouveau, mâchant consciencieusement sa chouquette. Il semblait quelque peu en souffrir mais comme une petite sirène transformée en humaine pour approcher son prince, il avait l'air de n'en avoir cure.

**- Il est vraiment beau…**dit-il tout bas d'un air rêveur.

Il y eu un silence entre les deux amis. Le blond ne put finir cependant et donna la moitié restante de sa chouquette à Itachi. Soulevé d'un brusque haut le cœur et persuadé d'avoir assez mangé pour une semaine, le flavescent posa ses yeux sur sa main rachitique et diaphane, anguleuse et exsangue. Il la regarda, toute pâle et tremblante. Le blond soupira et sentit ses yeux le bruler.  
Le reniflement de Deidara attira l'attention d'Itachi. Son ami n'était pas loin de fondre en larmes.

**- Regarde ça, **sanglota-t-il en lui montrant sa main découverte. **Je voudrais faire quelque chose…Mais je n'y arrive pas.**

**- Mange plus de trois petits pois par jour et tu verras, **jasa Hidan**, ça va revenir tout seul !**

**- Faites le taire ! **S'écria Kakuzu en étranglant l'argenté aux lentilles de contact.

Deidara sentit soudain le rose lui monter aux joues. Il serra les poings, et les larmes qui roulèrent le long de ses joues donnèrent un air pathétique à la scène.

**- Très bien !**

Il attrapa Hidan par le col, fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, et en ressortit vaillamment son portefeuille. Sous les yeux sidérés de ses amis, il traversa le passage clouté et se dirigea à grands pas vers les Sables Rouges. Sasori, qui congédiait une femme aux sacs rempli de baguettes, sembla fort surpris de le voir céans. Le blond, qui six secondes auparavant était plus déterminé que jamais à faire…il ne savait quoi d'ailleurs, hésita soudainement quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Son cœur s'accéléra subitement et il fut persuadé d'être rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. L'Akasuna quant à lui s'amusa de voir l'adolescent blond rentrer la tête dans son écharpe, le regard honteux.

**- Heu…C'est pour mes amis. Le paquet de vingt chouquette à 2 euros s'il-vous-plaît.**

Le pâtissier haussa les sourcils tout en sortant du tiroir-caisse un petit sac en papier décoré de dunes de sables rouges, qu'il ouvrit pour y mettre les chouquettes. Une étrange boule lui nouait le ventre, et ses mains étaient moites. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il voulait dire devait vraiment être dit ainsi. Et il savait aussi qu'il le regretterait assez s'il ne le faisait pas. Au milieu du silence, les sourcils froncés, il se décida ainsi à prendre la parole.

**- Tu sais Deidara, **dit-il en comptant mécaniquement les chouquettes, **j'ai beaucoup réfléchi.**

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils, intéressé, sans pour autant quitter son écharpe et le cocon protecteur qu'elle représentait.

**- Je veux t'aider.**

Deidara comprit immédiatement. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin, il n'était pas mal-comprenant non plus. Sasori lui tendis le sac de papier. De façon presque fataliste, quand il tendit la main pour le prendre, sa peau frôla celle du pâtissier. Il se mit subitement à trembler, se mordit la lèvre, et, bien qu'il essayât de les retenir, ses yeux ouvrirent les vannes. Il éclata en sanglot au milieu de la pâtisserie.  
Et Sasori fit le tour de la vitrine pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Le blond devint aussi rouge que les cheveux du pâtissier, et bien qu'il fut secoué de larmes, une gêne intense s'empara de lui. L'Akasuna ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne du flavescent, sentant les battements du cœur de l'adolescent tout contre lui.

On frappa à la vitre. Hidan et Kakuzu, collé à la baie vitrée comme deux esprits frappeurs, disant à Deidara d'une même voix :

**- Le portefeuille !**

Le blond se détacha succinctement de Sasori, le remercia, lui donna une pièce de 2 euros et sorti presque en courant. Ignorant Hidan et Kakuzu qui gloussait, rouge de gêne, il retrouva Yahiko, Kisame et Itachi et se réfugia immédiatement chez ce dernier.

**- Y a qui chez toi, **questionna-t-il à voix basse.

**- Juste Sasuke, **lui répondit l'Uchiha sur le même ton.

**- Je peux venir… ? Je ne peux pas rester seul…**

* * *

Deidara sorti de chez Itachi à 21h30, bombardé de messages, vocaux et écrits, par sa mère. « Bon sang, mais tu es où ?! », « Tu te fous de ma gueule ! », « Rentre vite, dépêche toi ! », « Comment tu peux me faire ça… »  
Ignorant ces fanatiques lettres d'amour révélatrices d'un esprit totalement dérangé oscillant entre la colère folle et la déprime profonde, il quitta le domaine Uchiha mains dans les poches et écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il traversa le quand quartier résidentiel avant de se retrouver dans l'avenue qui menait à la gare.

Il la suivait pensivement, caché sous capuche et écharpe, porté par les notes et les lampadaires, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était suivi par une voiture. Avec le bruit ralentit du moteur et les phares braqués sur lui, impossible d'en douter. Serrant ses poings dans ses poches, il pressa le pas en tentant de cacher son anxiété croissante, malgré les sueurs froides et le cœur qui s'accélérait.

**- Deidara !**

L'apostrophé se retourna en faisait trois pas en arrière, près à fuir, mais défaillit. Sasori était au volant, perché par-dessus le carreau ouvert, l'air intrigué. Le blond poussa un long soupir de soulagement et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, haletant, tachant de faire retomber la pression qui avait monté d'un cran.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, **lui demanda le roux d'une voix plate et neutre.

**- Je, **balbutia le blond dont les battements du cœur ne s'étaient pas calmés, **j'étais chez Itachi.**

**- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**

Il me l'a demandé, se dit Deidara en clignant des yeux.

**- Non, **fit-il en levant les mains. **J'habite à côté du port, c'est de l'autre côté de la ville…**

**- Ça tombe bien, c'est sur le chemin, **le coupa l'autre. **Allez.**

**- Mais…**

**- Sincèrement, **soupira Sasori, **je n'aime pas te savoir dehors à cette heure-ci, et j'aime encore moins attendre, alors décide-toi.**

Sachant qu'il avait déjà dit non, ce « décide-toi » était juste un « accepte » tyranniquement diplomatique. Deidara sauta du trottoir, contourna la voiture et monta sur le siège de droite, à l'avant de la voiture. Les mains moites et tremblantes, il eut peine à s'attacher et à se calmer. Il poussa un court soupir silencieux tandis que la voiture démarrait.  
Jusqu'à la gare, il y eu un silence lourd et sévère que cette brave KT Tunstall s'efforça de combler en parlant de cheval noir et de cerisier, mais Deidara sentait réellement le temps passer. Il guida patiemment son chauffeur à travers les rues de la ville, jusqu'à arriver en bas de son immeuble, non loin du port fluvial, à quelques centaines de mètres du pont qui allait conduire Sasori chez lui. Alors que le moteur était coupé et le silence définitivement complet, Sasori dit :

**- Est-ce que tu as envie de guérir ?**

Deidara tremblait des mains. Sa gorge était nouée et toute sa peau tiraillée par la chair de poule. Il souffla un « oui », la gorge sèche.

D'un côté, il voulait bondir de cette voiture rouge et retourner respirer l'air pur. De l'autre, il ne pouvait qu'avouer que rester ici, avec Sasori, c'était certes intimidant, mais aussi terriblement grisant.  
L'Akasuna ouvrit la boite à gant, et en ressortit un petit paquet en plastique blanc hermétiquement fermé qu'il donna au blond.

**- Des fruits secs, **s'étonna celui-ci en prenant le paquet dans ses mains fragiles.

**- Je ne te cache pas que ce sera certainement infect, mais c'est un concentré de vitamines, et tu en as besoin. Au moins pour l'athlétisme.**

**- Comment…**Commença un Deidara sidéré.

**- Itachi en a parlé à Madara, qui m'en a parlé, **avoua Sasori, amusé. **Tu n'as aucun risque de grossir avec ça, alors aie confiance.**

En réalité, pour une fois, cette préoccupation était à des lieues de l'esprit de Deidara, du moins pour l'instant. Son cerveau fumait littéralement. Il ne cessait d'admirer ses pieds emballés dans ses bottines à lacets, leur trouvant un soudain intérêt, les faisant taper l'un contre l'autre. Son imagination alimentait des fantasmes qu'il pensait avoir noyé dans la marre opaque de son inconscient. Et si, et si, dans cette voiture, là, Sasori le prenait par la nuque et collait ses lèvres contre les siennes, et si… Le blond ravala bien vite ses divagations, se rendant compte que sa mère l'avait juste trop longtemps assis devant ses feuilletons.  
Il repris sa respiration quand Sasori se pencha au dessus de lui…pour ouvrir la portière de la voiture.  
Au bord de l'apoplexie, le flavescent se détacha maladroitement et remercia le pâtissier.

**- Je, je vous sers la main ?** Demanda-t-il en tendant la dite main, cette main si maigre dont il avait si honte.

La main de l'auburn prit la sienne sans gêne, avant de la faire remonter, lentement, jusqu'au visage de Sasori. Les lèvres de l'auburn se posèrent avec douceur sur la peau blanche.

**- Bonne soirée.**

* * *

Pour se donner du courage à leur devoir sur table type Bac qu'ils allaient endurer au lycée et qui, dans la théorie, avait commencé depuis déjà une demi-heure (ils savaient que les retardataires avaient droits à du temps supplémentaires et bien évidemment, en jouait), la bande infernale avait décidé d'attendre l'ouverture de l'hypermarché de la gare pour s'acheter quelques remontants. Ils défilaient entre les rayons. D'ordinaire, quand ils séchaient ainsi délibérément, Deidara, tenant le rôle du suiveur, errait toujours comme une âme damnée. Or, là, il avait l'air intéressé par le contenu des rayons et regardait le tout d'un œil très…sélectif.

**- Tu t'achètes quelque chose, **s'étonna Yahiko.

**- Des fruits secs, **répondit de façon neutre son camarade.

Et le roux s'étala de tout son long. Les autres, chargés de chips, canettes de soda et paquets de biscuits qui ne manqueraient pas de déranger les autres élèves durant leur devoir, le regardèrent tous, atterrés. Mais ils ne pipèrent mot. Ce qui rassura amplement Deidara. Ça lui faisait plaisir que ses amis ne l'interrogent as trop, qu'ils ne surmènent ou ne le brusquent pas, et qu'ils le laissent prendre ses aises. Et il savait aussi que lorsqu'il voudrait se confier, ils seraient à l'écoute.

* * *

Mercredi, une bande de bruyants adolescents passa la porte automatique des Sables Rouges, déjà bien rempli de client. La promotion « tout à un euro le mercredi » profitait à tout le monde. Madara, dépité, donna un beau billet bleu à Sasori qui le couva d'un sourire sadique en les voyant ainsi entrer. Tous deux avaient pariés sur le retour des Mages Arc-en –ciel de la Terre du Milieu. Et Sasori en ressortait encore et toujours vainqueur. L'Uchiha, dépota, pris les commande, sans voir que son collègue aux cheveux rouges et Deidara s'échangeaient un regard que l'on pourrait qualifier de complice. Hidan bava avidement sur la vitrine, qu'il trouvait décidément remplie de plus en plus de choses appétissantes, tandis qu'un Kakuzu morose commandait pour tout le monde. Madara ne pouvait que compatir. Perdre un pari, c'était pas facile.

**- Et toi, Dei, quelque chose ?**

L'avare voulut soupirer de soulagement quand le blond fit non de la tête, mais cette joie s'effaça bien vide quand il vit à que point le blond était livide, le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Après avoir titubé, l'adolescent s'écroula sur le carrelage de la pâtisserie. La panique s'empara rapidement du petit commerce.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Deidara !**

**- Est-ce qu'il va bien !**

**- Deidara, lève-toi !**

**- Orochi ! Orochi !**

* * *

**- C'est dû à une chute de potassium, **diagnostiqua Orochimaru qui tâtait le poignet de Deidara. **Il a recommencé à s'alimenter ?**

Yahiko hocha la tête mais précisa immédiatement que le blond n'avait acheté qu'un paquet de fruits secs, à peine entamé. Hidan, lui, dévorait Orochimaru du regard en se demandant s'il était possible d'être aussi blanc. Kisame, plus sceptique et terre à terre lui demanda s'il avait une quelconque connaissance médicale, ce à quoi le pâtissier lui répondit qu'il avait eu son propre cabinet pendant quelques années. A cela il ajouta qu'il pouvait s'arranger pour qu'un certain Kabuto Yakushi, son ancien assistant fasse une ordonnance pour des compléments alimentaires à l'intention de Deidara.

**- Sa mère est-elle au courant de sa démarche, **ajouta-t-il.

Un ange passa entre les adolescents démoniaques qui se regardaient tous d'un air coupable et gêné. Dans l'arrière-boutique où ils s'étaient tous rassemblés, autour du corps évanoui de Deidara, ils n'osèrent piper mot. Mais leur « non » était bien plus retentissant que s'ils avaient parlés.


	3. Chapter 2 - Part 2

**Résumé : Deidara est malade, et il le sait. Il sait aussi que ses amis s'inquiète et pour ne pas les affoler, cède à tous leurs désirs. Deidara veut guérir. Ses amis le savent, et veulent l'aider, sans savoir s'y prendre. Et finissent par demander une aide inattendue.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction n'est possible que par l'autorisation de ce site, je ne dispose de rien, tous les droits reviennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note : Bienvenue à vous au pays du sucre coloré, de la guimauve, de la praline et des violons en chocolat. Je me sidère moi-même. Y a du niveau... Dance !**

* * *

Deidara, seul, passa timidement les portes des Sables Rouges le jeudi soir, alors que deux clientes sortaient. Il n'avait pas cours ? Si bien entendu, mais il avait espagnol et estimait que l'heure ne serait pas gâchée par le détour. Sasori, qui s'ennuyait fermement, semblait manier des fils contrôlant Jashin seul le savait quelque marionnette invisible, continuait de penser à ce que lui avait dit Orochimaru la veille, alors que Deidara était encore évanoui, si bien que de prime abord, il ne vit pas le blond, parfaitement éveillé, entrer dans la pâtisserie. _**"Sasori,** __trancha l'ancien médecin, **sa famille ne le soutiens même pas. On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi, ni l'emmener voir des médecins ou des nutritionnistes. Il va falloir que tu y ailles beaucoup plus doucement que ça. Je suis médecin, je connais ces cas et je veux bien t'aider, alors soit plus prudent avec**_** lui."**

Le tintement des clochettes le ramena à la réalité présente. Lorsqu'il reconnut son client, il se releva et le salua en souriant.

**- Tu te sens mieux ?**

**- Encore un peu faible, **lui confia le blond, mal assuré, les mains dans les poches. **Mais beaucoup mieux qu'hier, c'est sûr. J'ai eu peur de devoir être hospitalisé.**

- **Je comprends,** lui répondit l'auburn en se reposant sur la caisse enregistreuse.

L'adolescent se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il voulait dire bien plus que des banalités de comptoir. Mais les forces et le courage lui manquaient. Un simple merci à cet homme, qui, debout derrière sa caisse, avait décidé de lui venir en aide alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. La simple idée de ce merci le mortifiait et lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Puis il secoua la tête.

**- Je vais vous prendre trois baguettes,** dit-il rapidement.

**- De suite.**

Les baguettes étaient encore chaudes. Deidara huma leur parfum si particulier qui lui manquait tant parfois, et, les calant sous son bras, sortit son portefeuille de son sac en bandoulière.  
Tandis qu'il s'appliquait à compter la monnaie, une photo dépassa du portefeuille, entre les billets. Curieux comme un enfant, Sasori se pencha en avant, alors que les yeux bleus de Deidara se laissaient perdre par les multiples pâtisseries.

**- Ho mais, **s'exclama-t-il, **se sont vos scorpions ! Ils ont de la gueule maintenant !**

Rien à voir avec les créatures difformes qu'il lui avait présenté le jour de leur rencontre. "Le Scorpion des Sables Rouges" était maintenant une pâtisserie aboutie et en pleine forme, belle à voir et certainement bonne à manger.  
Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Deidara se rendit compte que Sasori avait les yeux rivés sur la photographie. Il sursauta légèrement, mais, quoique gêné, la sorti et consentit à la lui tendre.

**- Les copains l'ont mit pour me motiver, **avoua-t-il. **C'est nous, avant...Avant tout ça. **

Dans un parc public, sous un soleil d'été, Deidara, frais comme une pomme, tout souriant, plein de vie, aux cheveux forts et brillants, à la peau de pêche et au visage radieux, tirait la langue d'un air démoniaque, bras pliés reposant sur les épaules de Hidan et Itach qui eux aussi faisaient les canailles, à côté des expressions rebelles et anarchistes de Kisame, Kakuzu et Yahiko. Au milieu d'eux tous Deidara rayonnait comme un soleil.  
Deidara qui se tenait devant Sasori, faible et diaphane, aux cheveux pâles, la peau exsangue, le visage amaigri...N'avait plus rien à voir avec ça. En regardant de nouveau la photographie, Sasori en eut le souffle coupé. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva mas tout de suite les mots, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller.

**- Mais...Mais pourquoi t'es-tu infligé tout ça...**Réussit-il à articuler, la main en bâillon devant la bouche. **Tu es beau Deidara, tu...Tu es magnifique.**

Submergé par la honte, Deidara baissa de nouveau la tête. Il réfréna ses larmes. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, plus personne n'osait le regarder. Il savait qu'il était affreux. Les yeux brûlants, le blond posa ses mains sur son visage, et il voulut se mettre à pleurer. Deux mains chaudes se saisirent délicatement de ses poignets malingres. Ne pouvait rien voir, les yeux embués, caché sous ses cheveux et sa capuche, Deidara sentit prendre une main prendre avec attention le bout de son menton pour le pousser à relever la tête. Et deux lèvres fermes et sucrées se posèrent sur les siennes, craquelées et gercées.  
Secoué de sanglot, Deidara ouvrit la bouche tandis que Sasori l'embrassait avec tendresse. Il se demanda comment il devait réagir.  
Le lâcher, le repousser, hurler au harcèlement sexuel..ou se laisser emporter. Sa réaction se situa entre deux feux. Il repoussa doucement le pâtissier, tremblant d'émotion.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

Sasori sembla prendre conscience de son geste. Il releva brusquement les mains. Deidara avait l'air secoué, complètement choqué, et l'Akasuna se maudit intérieurement.  
Orochimaru lui avait dit qu'il était fragile. Et si jeune... L'auburn plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en comprenant la gravité de son geste. Il voulut s'excuser, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur ces entrefaites, et un client entra, clôturant ainsi la scène.

* * *

Itachi se changeait quand le téléphone sonna ce soir-là. Hagard, avec le mot "sommeil" écrit sur son front, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Deidara s'afficher, accompagnée de l'image qu'il avait sélectionné pour son ami d'enfance : une photo du blond, plus jeune, avec une sculpture d'argile. L'Uchiha fit glisser son doigt verni sur l'écran tactile, et toucha l'écran pour que le haut-parleur s'active.

**- Mochi Mochi ?**

_**- Itachi, j'ai réussi...**_Dit une petite voix.

Le ténébreux fronça de nouveau les sourcils. A l'autre bout du fil lui parvenaient d'étranges sanglots.

**- Deidara, est-ce que ça... **

**- J'ai réussi, **répéta le blond en pleurs. **J'ai mangé. J'ai mangé sans penser "contrôle".**

La nouvelle mit un certain temps vant de s'imprimer dans l'esprit du brun. Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux. Le souffle d'Itachi se coupa dans sa gorge, et il se mit à tousser.

**- C'est formidable, **s'écria-t-il sans savoir qu'il réveillait en sursaut son petit frère dans la chambre d'à côté, les yeux brillants de joie. **C'est vraiment génial, Dei !**

Aucun des deux n'avait jamais pleuré autant que ce soir-là.

* * *

On était dimanche. Et pourtant, Sasori était debout de bon matin. De très bon matin, même. De trop bon matin. Il peinait à croire qu'il avait été aussi stupide. Il avait brusqué un adolescent complètement désorienté, en ayant en plus le culot de croire que son geste l'aiderait.  
Sasori aimait le rouge. Toute sa maison arborait ce camaïeu, ce qui lui avait valu bien des railleries de ses amis qui comparaient son appartement à une maison close. Sous les draps rouges, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas, encore une fois, été excessif. S'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Peut-être ne reverrait-il jamais Deidara. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer la pulsion qui s'était emparé de lui. Son geste lui apparaissait comme les allées-retours sur scène de Jupiter dans les Mouches de Sartre : complètement incongru et absurde.  
Ce fut sur ces réflexions que son téléphone sonna.  
L'Akasuna, tournant la tête vers le combiné, hésita. Il n'avait pas le coeur à rire ou à faire semblant d'être de bonne humeur. Il avait bien trop honte.  
Mais taraudé par cette petite voix qui lui disait que c'était peut-être important, il se décida à répondre. C'était Madara.

**- Quoi, **bougonna Sasori. **On est dimanche, va préparer ton pain !**

**- Deidara a fait une rechute, **le coupa son collègue.

Ce fut comme si la foudre avait frappé Sasori. Il se redressa subitement, faisant tomber les couvertures, dévoilant son torse nu à la lumière du soleil du dimanche midi.

**- QUOI ?**

**- Il a fait une rechute, **articula Madara sans laisser à son collègue le temps de digérer quoi que ce soit -le comble, pour un pâtissier-. **Il est chez Itachi.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? **S'indigna l'auburn.

**- A cause de sa mère, **lui révéla l'Uchiha après un silence lourd de sous-entendu.


End file.
